I love you, Milo
by s2091
Summary: Valyna's just your everyday thief until the day she's sent to prison, will a certain blue alien change her life forever. This is my first fan-fic and please give me some constructive ctriticism. I know, I suck at summaries but please read. Thank you
1. Her laugh

I love you, Milo Chapter 1

It happened again. The cops found evidence of the break-in I did a couple of days ago and are now standing right on my doorstep. _Ding dong_. "Well I guess it's that time of the month again". Sighing, I opened the door, only to have 2 policemen tackle me to the ground and handcuff me. "Metro city police, we are arresting you for over 50 break-ins and robberies you committed. You have the right to remained silent". If he said anything else I wasn't listening, my mind drifted off to that nice prison cell they'll stick me in. You're probably wondering who I am. Well my name is Valyna Skywing, I know weird name, and I'm Metro city's number 1 thief extraordinaire. My record is 5 break-ins in a month without being caught. I would have broken it if the cops weren't here. I have brown hair with blue highlights that reaches my mid-back. I have deep blue eyes and faintly tanned skin. I usually wear black tank-tops, camo shorts and black boots that reach below my knee. Being the idiot I am I decided to wear a dress, I have no idea why, and stiletto heels. I just felt like a change. _**Yeah it will be a nice change going to prison.**_ I'm also very good at lying; I think it will be difficult lying about the break-in **during** a break-in._**how do I get myself into these things, and why the hell did I wear a dress during a break-in?**_ Before I could answer that question, the police dragged me to the front gates of the prison. _**That was quick; I don't even remember getting in the car.**_ From my current position, I saw my brother playing a game of cards. I shouted hello and he looked up. He must not smile a lot because everyone looked confused when he gave me a massive smile and a wave. It was good to see him again, he was the one who taught me everything I know, apparently how to get caught aswell. You see, when I was young I tried everything to be good and fit-in. No matter how hard I tried, I was always in trouble and picked-on. One night, my brother saw me crying and asked what was wrong. When I told him he laughed, "You want to know why you're always in trouble Val? It's because you weren't supposed to be good. If I taught you how to steal, I bet you'd be brilliant. What do you say?" I agreed and I soon became a master of theft. The prison guards brought me to one of the jail cells and literally threw me in. My back connected to the wall and I collapsed to the ground. "You'll stay in here for the rest of the day; you can go to 'the pit' tomorrow". With that said, they were gone. The cell was nothing special: a bed, window, toilet and surprisingly a chair and table._** This must be the luxury suite.**_ When I looked through the window, there was nothing but miles of open road and 'the pit'. When I turned around I almost screamed. There was a **blue** man, with some sort of fish, staring at me through the bars of the opposite cell. "Never seen you before" he said, giving me a one-over before looking at me with those eyes. Those deep forest green eyes showing nothing but pain and rejection._** That makes 2 of us, but I must admit he looks kinda cute. **_Smiling at him I replied "I just came here, my name's Valyna, but you can call me Val, and yours?" He stared at me before he spoke "Everyone around here just calls me 'the Thing' " he said suddenly sadden by his name. " Well they shouldn't, everyone deserves a proper name. I'll call you...Milo" I said, giving him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

Milo's POV

Seeing her smile gave him butterflies. _**I've only just met her and I'm falling for her over a name. What's wrong with me?**_ I stopped day dreaming long enough to see her looking curiously at me. "Are you ok? You've been staring at me for 3 minutes". When the words left her mouth I couldn't stop stuttering."Have I-I mean-its because-I-I think" I sighed, but what caught me off guard was her laughing, her laugh was music to my ears. Just then 2 guards can by and unlocked our cells "you're allowed in the pit for a couple of hours, get moving". When they left I turned to look, only then realizing she was wearing a ripped dress showing a bit of cleavage. She looked at me and said "well, ready to go?" she asked. When she saw me in a daze she laughed again._** God I love her laugh**_


	2. His eyes

I love you, Milo Chapter 2

Val's POV

I caught him staring. Hopefully he didn't see my blush. I've never blushed before but something about him made me smile and, should I say, happy that he noticed. _**Oh god he looks so cute, yet he looks so sad.**_ So I did something I haven't done for years, I hugged him. I felt his body go rigid. _**Oh crap I've made him nervous. Brilliant idea Val.**_ I was about to let go and apologize before I felt his hands go around my sides and rest on my back. I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder. We were like that for 5 minutes, neither one of us wanting to let go. Eventually, we separated and looked at each other. Before either of us went any further, which I hoped for, I saw my brother come around the corner and heading towards me. When he finally reached me, I thought he would give me a bear hug and a smile. Instead, I got a hard pull on my arm, taking me away from an angry Milo, and a very angry face. He finally stopped at the other end of the courtyard (a.k.a the pit) and turned to me, glaring daggers. "Why are you hanging around with that _thing_" he said, clearly unamused. I glared back at him. "His name is Milo and I can hang around with who I want"."You listen to me," he looked like he could kill me, if it weren't for the guards I bet he would. "If I EVER catch you with him, I will permanently erase you from the family". That was it. "WHAT FAMILY" this got everyone's attention, including the guards. "If you haven't noticed, we're the only ones left of our 'so-called' family" I said, tears starting to drip down my face. "no, I'm the only one left. Goodbye Val, nice knowing ya" With that said, he walked past, bumping shoulders with me, and returned to his card game. I stood there for 10 seconds, and then lost it. I ran all the way to my cell, past Milo, and began crying on my bed. About 5 minutes later, I felt someone pull me into their arms.

Milo's POV

I heard their conversation all the way from the other side of the court. I was about to go over there and punch him for what he said, but then I heard Val shout 'WHAT FAMILY' and 'we're the only ones left of our 'so-called' family'. Then I couldn't believe it, he walked away. Her own **brother** walked away from her. Then she ran. When she ran past me, I saw tears streaming down her face. If I was angry before, god knows what I am now. So I went up to the card game, pulled him by his shirt and got him between the eyes. I was about to leave before he grabbed me and got my socked me in the jaw. "Don't you DARE try that again thing". With blood coming down my jaw, I gave him a death glare before I went towards the cells to find Val. I found her on her bed crying. I didn't want to do nothing but hide her from the world; take the pain away. I knew I couldn't but it didn't mean I couldn't try. I picked her from the bed and pulled her onto my lap and on my chest.

Val's POV

When I stop crying, I turned to look up at my companion. When I saw it was Milo, I immediately hugged him, tight. "Um...Val...Can't...Breathe". When I heard him I started to smile and loosen my hold on him. Then, I stared at our hands. They somehow managed to hold each other without me noticing. When I looked up at Milo, I saw him smiling. What I noticed most was his eyes. I saw sadness and pain like before, but now I also she happiness and...Desire? I didn't think, just acted. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled against my lips and pulled me further into his lap. Our kiss held so much passion until we needed to breathe. When we pulled away for air, we looked into each other's eyes. We both smiled. "Um...Val...Would you like to be my... uh" he said shyly. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I would love to be your girlfriend"


	3. Parting

I love you, Milo Chapter 3

Val's POV

Things went on like that. My brother never spoke to me again. Some of the prisoners started to respect Milo for that punch he gave Mike, that's my brother's name. When Milo told me of the fight, I jumped on him and gave him a massive hug. Of course, he couldn't stop smiling. But now I'm anything but happy: Milo has stopped talking to me, he never comes out of his cell and when he does, which is rarely, he walks past me like I'm not there. Well I have had enough. When he eventually came out of his cell, I confronted him. "What is your problem?" I said, he ignored me and tried to walk past me. I caught him by the arm, "I said what is your problem?" my voice raised a little. He turned around, and when I looked in his eyes I saw nothing but sadness. "I have to leave, now". I was completely confused."What do, you mean leave? You can't just leave prison, and if you are I'm coming too". I was about to grab his hand but he pulled away."What's wrong?"I asked. "I can't, I'm already risking my life going, I can't risk yours. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt cuz of me" he turned away so he couldn't look at me. "look at me". He didn't move. "Look at me". On the verge of tears, I managed to turn his face towards me. "I love you, I can't let you go" I said, a stream of tears flowing down my face. He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled away he said "I promise, when it's safe, I will come back for you. I can't let you go either". "How long will I have to wait?" I asked already knowing the answer. "When Metro-man is dead" and with that, he and his fish-thing went down a tunnel in his cell and came outside the compound. I fingered a blue ring he gave me a couple of weeks ago, he made it himself. To no-one but herself, she said "and I promise if I ever see your face again, I will forever be by your side. Then, she went down the same tunnel Milo did and took the next bus to Metro-city. A fresh start


	4. 2 years

Chapter 4

_2 years later_

I was sitting in my apartment watching the news; it was that Roxanne girl talking about Megamind again. Everyone talks about him and Metro man, the city's _awesome_ super hero. I've seen him a couple of times and he is always cocky and so full of himself. It's annoying. You may not believe me I have no idea what Megamind looks like. All I know is he's an alien who kidnaps Roxanne a million times and gets beaten by pretty boy over there. Stupid hero. I wonder how Milo's doing, I hope he's alright.

I was watching some cartoons when the phone rang. "Hey, Vay, can you come shopping with me today?"

"Sure Kate and I told you its Val not Vay". She thinks my name's Vayna, no matter how many times I tell her. "And I told you no one in the whole city is named Valyna, now hurry up, I found the most cute dress in the entire world". I sighed and hung up. _**Might aswell, I've nothing better to do**_. I grabbed my keys and headed out.

It took **3 hours** for Kate to buy a dress and matching shoes. That girl is so picky. We decided to grab lunch and eat by the fountain. "So...tell me about mike again" Kate said before taking a bite out of her cheeseburger. "For the last time, it's Milo and what's there to tell, I love him and I'm gonna find him"

"Look, it's been, what, 2 years since you've seen him. I'm telling ya, you need to let go"

"I can't Kat, I mean, how many blue people with a pet fish live in Metro city?" The minute I said it, she spat out her cheeseburger which earned disgusted looks from the passersbys. "Did you just say blue?" she said eyes wide.

"Yes why?" I said, a bit worried by her reaction. "Oh Va-". Suddenly, the 2 giant TVs above us crashed then changed to show a blue man smiling evilly at us. "Oh..My..God" I said, completely stunned. Milo, _my _Milo, is the criminal mastermind of Metro city and sworn enemy of Metro man. _**Megamind**__._


	5. Remembering

Chapter 5

I just couldn't believe it; he seemed so shy and sweet, I would never have thought he would do something like this. While I stood there gawking, the one and only _metro man_ came to save the day.

"Megamind!" he said through a microphone. _**He must carry that thing in his belt or something.**_

"Oh, bravo Metro man" he applauded. I could hear everyone booing at him, it reminded me of prison. _**I wonder if he remembers prison, I wonder if he even remembers **_**me****.** I thought to myself as I stared. He hasn't changed much since I remember him: green eyes, blue skin, pink elf-style ears and black goatee. The only thing different was the black cape covering his shoulders instead of the basic orange suit you wore in prison.

"boooooooooo, yes I can play along too, boooooooooo". _**He's definitely not the man, I mean, alien I remember, wonder what made him change.**_ "shouda known you'd try to crash the party" he smirked. "Wow, nice move Ace" I muttered, I never did like it how he was so calm 'bout this sort of thing.

"Oh I intend to do more than crash, this is the day **you**, and metroci-"he stopped, smirk completely wiped of his face. I stopped staring when I realized he was looking at me. I smiled to myself._** Maybe he does remember me. **_When Metro man saw him distracted by something, he turned towards me. I couldn't help but see him smirk from the corner of my eye. _**Well that can't be good.**_

Returning my attention to Megamind a.k.a Milo, I couldn't help but smile at him. It was something I always did when I looked in his eyes. He returned the smile but then realized what he was doing. I noticed he blushed a little which made me giggle a little, and looked back at Metro man. "As I was saying, I think, **you** will leave Metro city, or this will be the last you hear of...**Roxanne Ritchie. **He pressed a button which made one of his heads disappear and be replaced by a girl tied to a chair. My smile immediately left my face._** Kidnap? My Milo would never...oh wait; this is the new, updated Milo. So far, not liking it.**_

I heard people gasp but I wasn't listening, and I stopped listening to Metro man ages ago. I could only focus on the two giant people in front of me. _**Roxanne has been kidnapped and tied to a chair and she acts like it's an everyday thing. And what about Milo? He would never stoop so low as to kidnap someone. I mean, when he looked at me, I saw shock, then happiness, when he looked at everyone else, I saw anger and hate. I'm so confused.**_

Suddenly, I watched Metro man zoom up into the air, probably after Milo. He turned away from 'pretty boy' and rested his gaze on me one last time before his face disappeared.

"Hey Vay, I know you must feel terrible about this, he never was nice. It's a good thing Metro man here for us" Kate said.

I understand, people change... but I'm not giving up" I said and walked towards my car.

"Vay, you can't be serious, that guy's evil, he's been in prison for one thing"

"Where do you think we met" I said with a grin. I drove out the square, leaving a shocked Kate standing with cheese stained on her skirt.


	6. an unexpected encounter

Chapter 6

_**Well I just saw the love of my life kidnapping someone and left my completely-shocked best friend in town with cheese on her skirt all in one day. Gee I wonder what else will happen.**_ I thought as I made it to the front door of my apartment."I hope Roxanne's alright, I'm sure he wouldn't actually hurt her...I hope".

I unlocked the door and stepped inside; it was completely dark. "Hmm...It's never _this_ dark" I mumbled to myself, ever since prison I've made a habit of talking to myself. I was about to reach for the lamp when someone grabbed my arms and pulled it behind my back. I screamed in a mix of shock and pain. You see, remember when I was tackled by the police before I went to prison? Well I landed on my arm and it dislocated. I didn't tell because I hate it when people fuss over me. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, my apartment.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH, what the hell are you doing, you psycho!" I screamed. Everyone must be deaf in his building because _no one_ came to help. Still holding my arm, he lowers his head and whispers "we're gonna have a little chat". I could literally feel him grinning in the dark, but I'm sure I've heard that voice before. He sits me on the couch, I think it's my couch, and ties me to the chair. _**Where does that sound familiar?**_ "I swear to god if it's you Milo, I will personally k-", before I could finish, he becomes the perfect burglar and gags me. "You'll have a chance to talk...later" I froze. _**That voice...so cocky and annoying...oh my.**_ "Metro man..." I whispered. He turned on the light, revealing his trade-mark grin.

"Glad you remember me, and I think Megamind's glad too" he said, circling the chair. "Y'know, I noticed how he looked at you earlier and, well...it seems he cares for you. Care to explain?" he stopped and turned towards me and removed my gag. "Before you tell any lies, I want you to know I had a little talk with your brother after you left and he told me many things" He grinned, giving me a 'I know everything' look before he continued. "He told me much about your little relationship with him, public things...and private things. I'm sure he was sincere to hear about your parents" My eyes started to water a little._** How dare he, he has no right to talk about them...not after what happened to them. **_I let my head drop, "What do you want?" I whimpered, completely helpless. He kneeled in front of me and lifted my chin. "I want him to suffer like I have"

He untied my hands and was about to leave, but I knew he wouldn't leave it at that. He turned and grabbed my arm again. I winced but either he didn't notice or didn't care. "I wouldn't suggest you tell anyone. I won't do any good but I wouldn't try if I were you". He turned to walk. "...Where is Megamind? What did you do?" I questioned, I wanted to know what Milo did to make Metro man hate him enough to do this. He turned and walked towards me until he was just a hair length away.

"Something that will break his heart", then he did the unthinkable: he pulled me by the shoulders and _bit_ me on the neck. When he pulled back, he said "Megamind's back in his old cell in prison. I'd try and cover that when you see him" and left. I felt around my neck and, to my annoyance, I felt teeth marks. I sighed, agitated. "OK, not a problem. I'll just cover it with powder, drive to prison and ask him, politely, what-the-hell-is-going-on" I said, trying to stay calm, and walked into my bedroom to powder my face...And neck, all thanks to the city's _saviour._ Pfft, yeah right.


	7. heartbreak

Chapter 7

When I finally looked presentable, I made my way towards the car and on my way to prison. It took much longer than I expected, longer than last time anyway. I reached to gates when I heard screaming and shouting. I got out of the car to see what the fuss was about when I saw nearly half of the prisoners dog piling someone, probably a new comer. I went closer to the fence to see who it was; to my horror, it was Milo, or what was left of him.

In the short time since our last meeting, he has managed to gain: a black eye, a bruised arm; making it look purple, a cut lip and an arm which looked completely dislocated. He looked up at me, showing tear-filled eyes; it broke my heart. I rushed through the gates, hoping I could reach him before they fighting started again. Luckily, the guards put him back in a cell before it could happen.

When I reached the cell, he sat curled up on a bed. _**And we're back to the luxury suite**_. I sat next to him but stayed silent as I pulled him into an embrace. It took a while but he eventually calmed down, that's when he looked up. I tried to give him a comforting smile but I couldn't, what's happened in the past couple of hours has got me nervous, like he's not the same man I knew in prison.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, sitting properly on the bed. "It's not like I mean anything to _you_ anymore" he said, looking at me with disgust. This shocked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, about to grab his hand before he smacked it away. I took a couple of steps back.

"Don't you dare touch me, your just like everyone else...when I first met you, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I found someone who would stick by me, never give up on me...I was wrong" He started walking towards me and gripped my bad arm. _**Why does everyone have to pull it, what's wrong with my other arm.**_ I thought as the pain slowly came back in my arm. He began rubbing my neck, revealing the bite mark.

"Seems I wasn't the only one who breaks promises." He said, observing my neck.

"You don't understand, that was from-wait what do you mean you weren't the only one?" I asked suspicious. _**Has he been with someone, after all this time?**_

"Well since you broke my heart, I'll break yours. Remember a girl called Roxanne? Why do you think, while she was being kidnapped, she never screamed? Have a guess" he said, hurt and guilt filled his eyes. When I heard this, nothing could stop the tears. _**I've waited 2 years for him...and he does this? So that's why he did this, he bit me to make Milo think...I swear to god when I see him.**_ When I finally looked up, I was nothing but angry.

"I have waited...for 2 years...because I love you, no one else. Metro man broke into my apartment and, before he left, bit me on the neck for a reason _I don't even know_." I said, barely able to keep myself from breaking down in tears. "Because unlike you, I keep promises. Because unlike you, I don't want to hurt you...ever" I was able to whisper before I collapsed on the floor, crying.

He just stared for a minute before I felt him slowly hug me. I would have pushed him away for not trusting me, and for breaking his promise; I just didn't have the strength. So I slowly began to fall asleep for exhaustion. Which is why I woke up, lying on his bed with an arm hugging me around my waist. For a moment, I was happy; I was peaceful. Until I remembered: Roxanne.


	8. Big changes

Chapter 8

I pushed his arm away, quickly getting off the bed to have as much distance away from him as possible. I reached the other end of the cell before I turned to see him; surprise evident in his face.

He was about to stand before I shouted at him,

"Don't you dare move!" I barked at him, hugging myself closer to the wall. He sighed, before turning away to face the window.

I didn't move; I just glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd burst into flames. My eyes narrowed, silent tears trickled down my face,

"Why?" I asked in a choke whisper, the only reply was silence. I felt betrayed and dirty. I couldn't stay in this room a minute longer.

I paced towards the door, but not before a hand grabbed my shoulder,

"Please..." he pleaded; I answered with no emotion,

"You have 5 seconds to let go before you lose a hand". He eventually let go, allowing me to stride through the door and down the prison hallway.

I finally exited the prison, looking at the pit, only to see Mike give me a victory grin like he just won first prize in a competition.

I glare increased before I stomped towards my car, slamming the door before driving off towards the city. _Things are definitely gonna change around here, _I thought before a Cheshire grin spread across my face.

_Starting from where I left off 2 years ago_

2 weeks later

I sprinted towards the open window, just making it outside before the police bashed through the door. I could hear them shouting,

"Freeze! This is metro city police!" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, does anyone even listen to them? Focusing on the escape, I ran into the neighbour's gardens, hoping to elude them. Of course, with my luck, they brought police dogs which are now trying to bite my ass.

One of them managed, hanging off it as I sprinted towards the trees, hoping to lose the others. As for the one holding me, I whacked it against a tree, knocking the poor mutt out.

I continued running before I managed to reach my home. I sighed a breath of relief. _Thank god for that. Man, I hate dogs, _I thought before entering my low-rent apartment, or what's left of it.

Let's just say it was low-rent for a reason.

I collapsed on the torn sofa, the cushions relaxing my muscles. In 2 weeks, I managed to get a name for myself around the city. They call me 'Shadow', but he police have a private name for me. Dog meat. They call me that for how many dogs managed to tear holes in my clothes.

I twisted my body to see another patch in my black shorts. _Great, _I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep, fatigue finally too much for my body.

I woke to the TV broadcasting an emergency message. _Funny, I could have sworn that was off when I came in. _Shrugging it off, I focused on the bulletin board. When I read it, my eyes widened in shock.

**Megamind, after years of failure, has finally managed to kill Metro man earlier today.**

I stared in shock, re-reading to check if I read it wrong. I didn't. He finally did it.

I didn't know what to say; I didn't know what I was feeling. Just...nothing.

_I guess I'm not the only one making big changes._


End file.
